frozen_past_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Past - Chapter two
Part two But then, one night. I ran away. It was again these days where I was hypnotized by my own thoughts and I believed that Jack was still alive, and I just needed to search for him, as if we were playing hide and seek. Being very persuaded about that, I ran like in Trance, looking for him. But it was also one of these days where my father was out in a bar, drinking away all the money, and I didn’t have anything to eat. I’ve already come so far that I didn’t know where I was. Every tree looked the same. I was out of energy and so I laid down. Just for a bit. But after some seconds I fell asleep. At the next morning, I was lying in a bed so I thought that last night was only a dream and I never ran away. Though, I realized fast that this was not my room and the walls weren’t made out of wood but out of some kind of wool. It must be a tent. Soon after, a dark-skinned woman entered the tent through a round door. She was smiling, when she saw that I was awake. „Where am I?“ was the first thing I asked her. „Don’t worry, you’re safe here.“ She answered. Her voice was nice and warm. Afterwards she told me that she found me outside, sleeping, and brought me here. Around the village there was nothing but mountains and on the other side the sea, that’s why she wondered from where I came. With my nine years I didn’t remember anymore how the nearest village was called (we lived in the forest, close to a small village), especially not after we moved so many times, but I was very sure that I have never seen any mountains. As I didn’t know from where I came, there was no way back and so I became a homeless. The woman explained me that she always wanted to have a daughter but couldn’t have any kids, so she adopted me. Since then I lived here. I settled in very well and so I even forgot for an amount of time that this wasn’t my actual home, at least not the one I was born to. This wonderful place had grown deep into my heart though, and the people here were all so kind – the best you could ever imagine. But someday, when I became older and realized that my actual father could be worrying about me – if he ever noticed that I was gone – I planned to go home. At least I wanted to check if my father was okay, let him know that I’m okay too and have moved on. But when I was at the edge of the village and got doubts, the trolls blocked my way. Did I mention that this place was something else? The trolls were completely out of leaves. Well, actually, they were out of air, but if they condensed the air and used it as some kind of glue, they formed themselves to a ball and with the help of the leaves, we could see them. Their eyes glowed green but not in a threatening way. They could speak very normal too. „Olivia.“ Their voice shook me completely out of my thoughts. It was almost like an echo, which came out of the shadow to free me. Something so wise, which I couldn’t reach yet, but which was waiting for me. „The guardians.“ I showed my respect, when I turned around and eyed these creatures. The villagers that took me in told me many, many stories about them. The trolls – or ‚guardians’ how they are called here – didn’t show themselves very often in their for humans visible form, but one could always feel their presence. They kept an eye on this place. „Don’t be afraid, we are your friends.“ A female troll took my hand and so I felt more comfortable. I never really was afraid though, but I had a lot respect. They told me about the history of this place and many more magical things. For example how there are four different kinds of trolls, diffused all over the world. The four elements; water, fire, earth and air. They were never allowed to be together in the same place, unless it would create a huge explosion. The trolls were the first creatures on earth, so their magic is the strongest one could even imagine. The magic of the air trolls or the guardians – or however we want to call them – was air, of course. The fog around the village, that is protecting us, was created from their own hands. Afterwards I didn’t have the need to go somewhere, I felt like I was born again, strengthened, so I went back to the village. Again some time past and I was introduced to a boy. We became friends, soon best friends but we always knew that there was more between us. It was like love on first sight, two souls who have finally found each other. I got pregnant. It will be a girl. End of flashback